La mejor pastelera
}}La mejor pastelera (Cherry on Top en la versión original) es el décimo octavo episodio de la segunda temporada perteneciente a la serie de Nickelodeon. Sinopsis Crumbs va a prepararle el pastel del día de la tierra a Blossom como todos los años, pero en esta ocasión contrató a una nueva pastelera. La última mientras tanto tiene un problema de hiedra en su jardín. Trama Trama de Crumbs Crumbs nota que tiene tres pasteles finalistas para el día de la tierra de Blossom. Sin embargo Mouse se come la mayoría de los pasteles y este elige el primero como molde. Mouse avisa de una llamada la cual ella no contesta, y rompe sus huevos por accidente. Ella más tarde le pide a Mouse entregarle su diseño de pastel a Blossom. Se cambia la escena a Blossom, quien está en su jardín cuidando unas lilas, esperando que unas mariposas botón que siempre pasan cerca de su casa durante el día de la tierra, se posen en ellas. Mientras sacaba una hierba parasitaria, se encuentra con Mouse y Crumbs. Donde la última le muestra su modelo de pastel, "Bouquet of Blossoms". Blossom sin embargo se siente culpable de imponer ese día festivo en el cual haga que ella trabaje, por lo que una lala extranjera llamada Cherry se ofrece para la creación del mismo. Esto la deja claramente decepcionada. Crumbs se encuentra de paso a Jewel que le muestra un pastel con una tiara al medio, ella piensa que es una tiara pero Jewel le comenta que fue cocinada por Cherry; dejándola aún mas triste por perder dos clientas. Luego se encuentra con Sunny, quien le muestra otro pastel creado por Cherry; volviéndose más triste debido a que se siente opacada. Ya en su casa, en vez de pedirle consejos de repostería directamente a Cherry, decide enviar a Mouse para que la espíe. Mouse sin embargo no hace un buen trabajo, y se dedica a mordisquear un pastel recién hecho de Cherry tras llegar a su cocina. Allí, puede vérsela mientras planea como hacer el pastel de Blossom, este consiste de un pastel de cereza con tres niveles adornado con una cascada y hojas de mantequilla con mirlos hechos de chocolate. Mouse entonces al saltar, bota un frasco de sal arruinando los adornos verdes mientras pelea de forma caricaturesca con el mirlo de Cherry por un trozo de pastel que se le cayó a ella. La última al notarlo, piensa que Mouse está perdido y le da un enorme tajo de pastel que con gusto él termina recibiendo. Crumbs al notar que Mouse se está tardando demasiado, nota el pastel de Cherry y a Mouse cooperando en el mismo, por lo que queda preocupada. thumb|260px|Podría decirse que Crumbs se salió con la suya. Cherry nota que su pastel se está derritiendo debido a la sal puesta por Mouse, mientras que Crumbs hace un segundo pastel sola pensando que aún puede aportar algo a la fiesta de Blossom. Mouse con Mirlo traduciendo, dice que conoce a otra pastelera que puede ayudar ya que es su mascota. Cherry va con Crumbs y le dice que es la mejor pastelera de lalaloopsylandia, mientras la otra dice lo mismo de ella. Crumbs va a la casa de Cherry donde le dice que hay sal en su pastel y Cherry se lamenta que debió haber probado la masa antes de seguir. Pero Crumbs le dice que tiene la base del pastel preparando, por lo que se van a su casa a preparar juntas el pastel para Blossom. Trama de Blossom Blossom tras encontrarse con Crumbs, tiene un severo problema con las hierbas que crecen a un acelerado ritmo. Forest intenta ayudar usando a castor como podadora, pero no funciona. Jewel aprovecha de traer su pastel de tiara a la fiesta, donde intenta convencer a las hierbas con un monólogo de etiqueta que tampoco funciona. La mariposa de Blossom comienza a posarse sobre las hierbas como forma de decir que está cómodo con ellas, sin embargo Blossom no capta la indirecta y sugiere pedirle ayuda a Sunny. Tras traer a Sunny la cual trae madera para convertirla en mantillo, el grupo nota que el problema de hierba se expande por toda la casa de Blossom. Las chicas entonces comienzan a poner el mantillo alrededor de las plantas de Blossom. Sin embargo Butterfly parece infeliz cuando se remueven las hierbas. Las mariposas llegan, pero ignoran el jardín de Blossom y las chicas se rinden, provocando que las hierbas sigan creciendo. Epílogo Crumbs y Cherry entregan el pastel justo a tiempo, Blossom al tener el jardín lleno de hierbas provoca que vuelvan las mariposas. El episodio concluye con Sunny diciendo una broma sobre si tiene hierba para todos sus invitados (mariposas)(Versión Amazon Prime; Minuto 21:20) Sunny: I just hope you have enough weeds to feed all your party guests.. Continuidad *Se ve que Mouse se mete a la comida de CrumbsVersión Amazon Prime. Minuto 9:24. *Cherry acaba de mudarse a Lalaloopsylandia. *Se muestra que Crumbs trabaja en el pastel del día de la tierra todos los años. Errores *¿Por qué Cherry no sospechó de Crumbs considerando que su pastel se arruinó justo cuando la mascota de otra pastelera estaba presente? *La sombra de Crumbs no está bien puesta cuando se encuentra con Blossom (Minuto 3:26). Personajes *Cherry Crisp Crust *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Blossom Flowerpot *Jewel Sparkles *Forest Evergreen *Sunny Side Up Lugares *Casa de Cherry *Casa de Blossom *Casa de Crumbs Referencias en:Cherry on Top